coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Goskirke
Some two months after shopkeeper Dev Alahan moved to Weatherfield to look after the Corner Shop for his uncle Ravi Desai, ex-girlfriend Amy Goskirke followed him up from Birmingham. Dev was instantly hostile towards her and physically threw her out of the shop. Spotted crying by her car by Norris Cole, he took her for a drink in the Rovers whereupon she overheard landlady Natalie Barnes talking about the need to employ another barmaid and she got taken on after telling of her experience in such work. Those encounters set the pattern for Amy’s stay in Weatherfield. She was staying at the Duckworths’ Park Road B&B, all the time attracting the sympathy of the residents and the disdain of Dev. Newly arrived in the area himself, the residents took the side of the tearful young girl who said that she and Dev were engaged to be married on 14th February but his devoutly religious family were against the union. In addition, she claimed that he cheated on her with other women and now she was pregnant. Dev called her bluff and agreed to marry her on condition that she proved the existence of the baby-to-be. She happily agreed but then claimed that her scan was cancelled. No one but Dev was able to see Amy for the accomplished and somewhat deranged liar that she actually was. Leanne Battersby in particular provided a sympathetic shoulder for Amy to cry on when they shared their troubles with each other, Leanne confiding in Amy about her drug problems and Amy telling of her parents’ death when she was a child in a boating accident (the story told to Vera Duckworth was that it was car accident). Amy wound up Leanne by telling her that Dev was forcing her to have an abortion and Leanne, in her anger, turned the majority of the women, and some of the men, against an astounded Dev. Events reached a peak when Amy disappeared for almost two weeks, leaving behind a suicide note. Leanne reported her disappearance to the police, who asked Dev to identify one body that turned up. It wasn’t Amy but even his conviction that the threat was an empty one started to be shaken. His relief when she reappeared, complete with bandaged wrists from an attempt to cut her wrists, was evident however the business started to suffer as people began to turn against him more than ever. He resolved to put an end to the situation and conned Amy into thinking that he really did have feelings for her after all. He turned up in the Rovers that night and, while chatting quietly to her under the glaring eyes of the other regulars, suddenly started to rip her bandages off for all to see - as he suspected, there were no wounds. The residents were outraged that they’d been led up the garden path, Leanne in particular, but all she got for her sympathy was a mouthful of abuse and the fact that she was a recovering drug addict broadcast across the pub. Amy disappeared from the Street, never to be seen again. List of appearances 2000 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Rovers barmaids Category:2000 minor characters